Mundo social
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Secuestros, violaciones, robos etc, son los crímenes mas famosos que hay en la ciudad. Y para eso esta el profesional grupo policiaco, el cual no deja ningún caso incompleto. Pero ¿Tendrán la misma suerte al ser enfrentados por los criminales mas buscados del país? ¿Ganaran la batalla o el corazón de los maleantes? Espero les guste ;) parejas crack en el proceso :3
1. Introduccion

**_Hola! =D regrese con un nuevo fic (Uhhh ¬o¬) en el que seré lo mas… amm…_**

**_Serio y cruel posible (Oh dios mió!) _**

**_Me será algo difícil ya que yo nunca he sido serio (Si ven a un idiota en la calle que nunca deja de sonreír, ese soy yo XD) y mucho menos cruel D: ya que ami me gusta ayudar a la gente :)_**

**_Y pues solo espero que les guste la idea :) Solo quiero variar un poquito X3_**

**_. . ._**

**_Capitulo 1: Introducción _**

_"Cuando nacemos, nosotros mismos hacemos nuestro camino, transformamos nuestras vidas, hacemos logros y cometemos errores. Nadie es perfecto. Muchos de nosotros nos convertimos en malas personas, como: Secuestradores, violadores, rateros etc._

_Todos dicen que siempre tiene que haber una razon por la que seamos asi. Pero yo, aun siendo una persona tranquila y normal, no siendo asesino o algo por el estilo…_

_Yo entiendo a esas personas_

_Se que no todo es "Por problemas del pasado" y si tu pensabas que era por eso, te equívocas._

_La gente no es mala solo por su trágico y oscuro pasado. Puede que aya una necesidad, como robar por dinero para mantener a sus familias. El deseo de satisfacer su necesidad sexual al violar mujeres, hombres y asta niños. Las enfermedades del cerebro que los hacen hacer cosas que, simplemente, son inexplicables. Todos miramos a ese tipo de personas como "El malo del cuento", admitámoslo, alguna vez en el transcurso de nuestras vidas hemos maldecido a esa persona que ha cometido algún crimen grave o "Sin perdón"._

_Pero nadie sabe el "¿Por qué?"Esa persona hace ese tipo de cosas. Yo en lo personal solo tiendo a observar y pensar la razon en por que ese criminal hace sus tipos de crímenes. Muchos me dirán "Por que son unos enfermos" "Por sus traumas del pasado" "Por puro placer" etc, etc… Tal vez algunos tengan razon, tal vez otros no._

_Nadie es adivino como para saber la causa de que los criminales sean si, ningún ratero, drogadicto, alcohólico u otro tipo de persona, tiene los mismos problemas del otro. Todos somos diferentes e imperfectos…"_

Miraba la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados. Nevaba, hacia mucho frio. Se acomodo la bufanda, cubriéndole asta la nariz.

Sus guantes negros le ayudaban demasiado para que sus manos no se congelaran. Suspira, sacando una pequeña nube blanca de su boca. Aunque estuviera aun dentro del bus, el frio era inmenso. Se acomodo una boina negra que llevaba puesta y se abrocha correctamente los botones de su abrigo.

No quería salir, si dentro del bus hacia frio. Afuera estaría mucho peor, pero tenia que salir si o si.

Se levanto de su asiento y presionó un botón, este hizo un pequeño sonidito y el bus comenzó a detenerse. Las puertas se abrieron y entonces bajo los escalones y salir por completo.

El autobús comenzó a alejarse, mientras el se le quedaba viendo sin ninguna expresión.

Miro hacia enfrente. Una enorme comisaría de policías ocupaba el lugar. Soltó otro suspiro y subió con total calma los escalones. Al entrar, el ambiente frio cambio totalmente a uno realmente calido, se acomodo su mochila y camino sin mirar a nadie asta su escritorio. El ruido de voces y de llamadas entrantes era difícil pasar desapercibido.

Su nombre gravado en un pequeño recuadro de color oro con un brillo muy bonito. Se comenzó a quitar su abrigo y lo puso en el respaldo de su silla, al igual que la bufanda.

Se re-acomodo la boina negra y se sentó en la silla. Serró un momento los ojos y al abrirlos miro la mesa, ordenada, papeles de casos resueltos en un lado y del otro lado casos por hacer. Ser un policía jamás seria trabajo fácil, miro alado de su lámpara y ahí estaba como siempre, su café descafeinado caliente. Tomo el baso y le dio un trago, estaba delicioso en esos fríos momentos.

Dejo el café a un lado y comenzó a revisar que caso le apetecía resolver

**-¿Por que no me dijiste que ya habías llegado?-** escucho que alguien frente al escritorio le habia echo una pregunta. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con un pelinegro de ojos azul marino que lo miraban a los ojos.

**-Stan-**

**-Si, ¿Quién mas?-** dijo divertido con una sonrisa, inevitablemente el otro sonrió también

El pelinegro fue a su escritorio que estaba alado de el y también comenzó a buscar algo interesante en los papeles.

**-Te noto muy callado ¿Ocurre algo?- **pregunto en un tono un poco preocupado el pelinegro, pero sin despejar la mirada de los casos. Suspiro

**-No me pasa nada, solo que estaba pensando en algo cuando estaba camino hacia aca-** dijo con una leve sonrisa y miro de reojo al pelinegro

**-Y en que pensabas?-** le pregunto Stan ahora mirandolo. El otro también despejo la mirada de los papeles.

**-Pues en…- **comenzó a explicar, cuando un castaño de altura mediana corría por los pasillos con una gran pila de papeles, cuando de pronto tropezó y callo, haciendo que los papeles volaran por donde estaba.

Soltó otro suspiro y se levanto de su lugar, el pelinegro lo siguió.

**-Clyde te he dicho que no corras en los pasillos para que no te pase esto-** dijo arrodillándose y juntando todos los papeles regados con ayuda de Stan

**-Di-discúlpeme señor Kyle, lo olvide-** dijo apenado el castaño rascándose la nuca

**-No te preocupes, solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez-** dijo el pelirrojo entregándole los papeles al castaño y re-re-acomodándose su boina negra. El pelinegro también le entrego varios papeles

**-Gracias-** dijo y comenzó a correr denuevo pero recordó las palabras del pelirrojo y camino de manera tranquila

Kyle tomo aire y lo expulso con cansancio.

**-Me decías?-** dijo el pelinegro caminando a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa. Kyle sonrió igual e iba a hablar denuevo, pero un rubio despeinado se paro frente al pelirrojo y al pelinegro

**-Hola Kyle, Stan-** saludo de manera amigable el rubio

**-Hola Tweek- **dijeron al unisono, el pelirrojo se acercó al rubio y toco su pecho, el rubio se sonrojo demasiado y el pelinegro miro la situación algo confundido. Kyle comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Tweek y ahora tanto el rubio como el pelinegro lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojados. El pelirrojo volvió a abrochar de manera correcta la camisa del rubio.

**-Me desespera verte la camisa mal abrochada-** dijo sin expresión en su rostro y los otros dos presentes se quedaron en un pequeño shock ante lo que habían pensado.

**-Como sea, ¿Qué ibas a decirnos, Tweek?-** pregunto con tranquilidad el pelirrojo, el rubio por fin reacciono, aunque con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Este, si, e-el jefe quiere v-verlos- dijo algo nervioso, después se fue, dejando solos al pelinegro y al pelirrojo.

_-¿Para que querrá vernos?- _se preguntaron ambos, algo confundidos…

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Bueno, no se como me quedo, pero ahí esta mi intento FAIL de un fic serio XD_**

**_Esto no es un Style, de una vez digo :3_**

**_Si quieren saber la continuación déjenme un review! Asi me animaran a seguir n_n_**

**_Bueno, me voy por ahora_**

**_Nos vemos! :D _**


	2. La mision

**_Capitulo 2: La misión_**

_"Mi hermano es uno de los recuerdos mas hermosos y tristes que tengo en mi memoria. Lo amaba como cualquier hermano mayor a su hermano menor, después de que nuestro padre murió y nuestra madre quedo viuda, nada fue igual…_

_Yo usualmente lloraba todos los días, es como si sintiera el dolor de mi madre y el dolor de mi padre al morir juntos. Fue horrible. Ike solía decirme "Todo estará bien, hermanito" seguido por su hermosa sonrisa, yo lo miraba y no podia caer al suelo asta estar de su estatura y abrazarlo con fuerza, desahogándome…_

_Mama enfermo de gravedad cuando yo tenía 16 años y Ike aproximadamente 8. Ella nos dijo que nos amaba y que nunca nos olvidaría, que siempre fuéramos valientes y que nunca nos rindiéramos ante cualquier obstáculo. Yo sabía que quería decir con esas palabras, pero me quería engañar de que ella fuera a morir. Pero…_

_Murió._

_Ike ya podia entender lo que le pasaba a mama al verla no moverse, con los ojos cerrados. Creo… que el fue mas maduro que yo en esos momentos, siempre con una linda sonrisa y diciéndome_

_"Todo estará bien, hermanito"_

_Esas cuatro palabras fueron las que me sacaron adelante, las que me hicieron madurar, las que me dijeron que de ahora en adelante, yo era responsable de Ike, siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido a mi hermano…_

_Pero, un dia. Ike llego a casa muy tarde, tenia la ropa muy desordenada, en su rostro se veia que habia llorado demasiado. Le pregunte que le habia pasado, el me sonrió y me respondió "Estoy bien, no te preocupes, hermanito" pero no me quede con la duda y le quite la ropa…_

_Lo… lo habían violado…_

_1Mes… I Mes fue en el que yo no me separe de Ike en ningún momento y el de mí, lo cuide con todo el amor y cariño posible y esa fue la razon por la que decidí hacerme policía. Solo por el…"_

Caminaron hacia la oficina del jefe, algo nerviosos. No habían echo nada malo que ellos recordaran y no era muy comun entrar a la oficia del jefe, asi que, era todo un misterio lo que pasaba en aquella oficina…

Kyle toco levemente la puerta

**-Pase-** se escucho dentro

El pelinegro y el pelirrojo se miraron y entraron. Serraron la puerta tras de ellos

**-Cuantos son?-** la silla no permitía ver quien era, estaba de espaldas

**-Do-dos-** respondió Stan muy nervioso

**-Todavía faltan Tweek y Clyde-** dejo secamente, aun sin mirarlos. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe

**-Disculpe, se puede pasar?-** Kyle y Stan miraron a Clyde en la entrada y a Tweek detrás de el

**-No te enseñaron a tocar, Denovan?-** su voz sonaba molesta

**-Per-perdone…-**

**-_*suspiro* _ya, mejor pasa-** Clyde y Tweek entraron y se pararon alado del pelirrojo y del pelinegro

**-Bien-** se dio la vuelta –Deseguro no saben por que esta aquí…- dijo con una sonrisa, los demas asintieron con la cabeza

**-Bueno-** se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia a algo que parecía un pizarrón

**-Los llame por que tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes…-** de pronto en la pantalla se mostraron 5 rostros, dos castaños, un pelinegro, un rubio y un afro-americano

**-Ahh? Quienes son ellos, señor Thorn?-** pregunto Stan de manera curiosa

**-Ellos son "los 5 CTM"-** dijo de manera seria

**-Lo 5 CTM?-** repitió Kyle

**-Si, "Los 5 Criminales más Temidos de Manhattan"-** dijo mirando al suelo y serrando los ojos

**-Que nombre mas estupido-** dijo Kyle entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el seño

**-Yo pensaba lo mismo-** miro a los demas **–asta que los conocí-**

**-Se-señor Thorn… N-no me diga que usted…-** dijo Tweek nervioso

**-Si, yo me enfrente a ellos, y descubrí el por que, son tan temidos-** miro al techo y serró los ojos denuevo. Kyle miro a su jefe, se acomodo su boina y miro su escritorio, estaba desordenado. Habia papeles por doquier, una lámpara alumbraba la mesa, un recuadro con su nombre grabado, solo estaba "D. Thorn" y un café. Su mesa era muy parecida a la suya, solo que mas desordenada

**-Quiere que los atrapemos-** dijo Kyle cruzando los brazos y mirando a su jefe, este también lo miro

**-Asi es-** le respondió su jefe pelinegro

Un silencio invadió la oficina, Kyle analizaba la situación. Si el aceptaba y moría por culpa de esos criminales, dejaría solo a Ike. Pero si no la aceptaba, dejaría que esos cabrones siguieran cometiendo crímenes…

Era una dócil decisión…

**-Que crímenes cometen, señor Thorn?-** pregunto mirando a su jefe, este solo lo miro y con la mano cambio a los crímenes (La pantalla era touch)

**-Robo a un banco en el 2000, Matanza en un barco en el 2003, Secuestro de una niña en el 2005, Violación de un menor en el 2007-**

**-Alto, alto, alto, repita lo último-** pidió el pelirrojo

**-Violación de un menor en el 2007-** Kyle comenzó a analizar el año en que su hermano fue violado, fue en el mismo, Ike tenia 10 en ese entonces

**-Recuerda como era el chico que fue violado?-** Su jefe ojirojo lo miro y después su mesa, se acerco y saco un fólder de un cajón. Comenzó a buscar el caso

**-Aquí dice… Niño no mayor a los 10 años, pelinegro, pálido, chaparro, delgado y parecía regresar de la escuela…-** Termino Thorn

**-Fueron ellos…-** susurro Kyle –se que fueron ellos-

**-Quienes Kyle?-** pregunto Tweek mirando al pelirrojo que solo serraba los puños con furia

**-Ellos… -** tomo aire **–ellos violaron a mi hermano…-** un lagrima traicionera se le escapo. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, hacia mucho que no lloraba o sentía lastima o mucho odio hacia algo o alguien

**-Kyle, no llores- **Stan trato de consolarlo. El sabia lo que le habia pasado a Ike y Kyle cada vez que recordaba aquello no podia evitar llorar

-Disculpa- se limpio las lágrimas

**-No tienes por que-** le sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo

**-Valla, no sabia que tu hermanito fuera la victima de los 5 CTM-** declaro sorprendido el pelinegro ojirojo mirando al pelirrojo

**-Y por eso, señor Damien-** miro al mencionado de manera seria –**yo acepto esta misión, quiero cobrar venganza de la violación de mi hermano-** Stan miro a Kyle, se veia decidido

**-J efe, si Kyle va, yo también voy-** dijo con la misma seguridad que su amigo

Clyde y Tweek solo Miraron a Damien y asintieron con la cabeza. Thorn comprendió la situación

**-Bien, entonces mañana viajaran a Manhattan-**

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Espero les aya gustado la conti n_n _**

**_Hace poco (hoy) me lei "Universo Paralelo" de Luis Carlos y… veo que acaba de sacar EL 2DO CAPITULO! QUE EMOCION! XD bueno si, me encanta y si estas leyendo esto Luis, mis felicitaciones! :D adoro ti fic! (tomar Gaytorade no me hace bien ¬¬) _****_Al igual que "Amores Inesperados" (Chulada de fic :D) y "South Wars" (Si, me encantan sus fics Y QUE?!)_**

**_Y me temo que te agregare a uno de los autores que mas admiro, Neta :P bueno ya, esto se hizo largo, asi que_**

**_Nos vemos! :DD _**

**_(Mensaje Secreto: AMO MUCHO a Kitty H.R y a Kenny-haku-yowane :D XD) _**


End file.
